The invention relates to a drawer comprising two drawer frame members, a rear wall, a drawer bottom and a front facing panel.
It is the usual practice, in relation to kitchen corner cupboards, to provide in the corner an inclined facing panel cover. The object of the invention is to improve a drawer of that kind.